The Violet Witch
by Leaf400
Summary: What happenes if the young justice league isn't the one to save Blue Beetle, but a mysterious girl does. Please R&R.
1. The encounter

Hi so this is a story that I've in mind for a while. So enjoy! On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Flying home from the press was blue beetle.

"Hey scarab where are we going?" asked blue beetle.

"Home." replied the scarab.

"Ah no nothings worst then having the reach pretend to be me to my parents." he groaned.

"That is what the reach wants so that's what we are doing." the scarabe replied. After a long silence a shadow took Blue Beetle out of the sky in mid air. He was in a head lock.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily.

"Hold still and stop surgling" said a very teeage girl as she hooked tubes to his a scarab and placed her figures on his forehead.

"I will ask you again who are you!?" he asked even more angrily. Then he was paralyzed all he could do was think as she was going through his memory like she was trying to finded something. Then finally he was set free from the reach.

"There your free." she said gently as she let go.

"How did you do that?" Blue Beetle asked

"Easy magic." she replied.

"Okay who are you?" he asked in a gentle tone

"The Violet Witch, Blue Beetle, right?" she said.

Yeah,but I've never heard of you. Are you good or bad?" he asked her.

"Simple, I'm neither." she replied liked it was nothing.

"What? How can you be neither? You're either one or the other." he responded with a confused tone.

"Well I'm harmony." she responded.

"What?" he asked again.

"Just ask Batman who I am when you get to your secret layer. Ok?" she said.

Okay." he responded as he was about to take off. "Hey if-" he began to say but she had already dispersed into the night.

"What a strange girl." the scarab said to him

"Yeah she is." Blue Beetle said.

* * *

So how did you like it? Please R&R.


	2. School Life

Hey so this will be interesting.

Oh I have some shout outs so thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following:

YOLOGIRL7

Cooper001

Thank you so much!

P.S I'm so sorry that I couldn't get some people in. I will totally get you in next time.

On to the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

School life

* * *

Being bored in math class was Jaime and one of his very good friends (and crush) was Marley who was sitting next to him.

"Isn't Mr.M's math lesson so boring today. I mean I'm not going to use Geometry when I get older, so why do I have to learn it." whispered Jaime to Marley.

"I agree." she whispered back to Jaime and just as she said that the principle came on to the loud speaker.

"Please excuse this small interruption," said the principle"but could teachers please put channel 5 on your TV." said the principle as the TV flickered on. The channel showed half the Justice League fighting seemingly indestructible aliens coming by the dozens.

"This just in the founders of the Justice League want all Justice League and Young Justice League members to report to Metropolis as soon as possible." said the reporter. Just then Marley raised her hand.

"Yes Marley?"asked Mr.M.

"Um can I use the restroom?" she asked.

"Yes you may just come an hall pass." he said.

"Thank you." she said as she got her pass.

* * *

at the restroom

* * *

Marley looked to see if anyone was in the restroom she didn't see anyone.

"Me a morphasus transformus" she said than a bright light formed around her in a second than it was gone and replaced with purple witch dress, with purple knee high boots, a witches hat, and a purple rim and white lens mask.

"Me a mophasus transportasus Metropolis." she said and disappeared into thin leaving nothing but a single hall pass.

* * *

So how did you like it please tell me in a review. Bye for now!

~ love Leaf400


	3. The Battle of Metropolis part 1

**Okay this is going to be fun! Thank you for review, liking, and following. On to the story.**

* * *

The battle of Metropolis

part 1

* * *

Marley landed in Metropolis with the battle going on around her.

"Oh this is going to be fun." the Violet Witch said to herself as she smirked. Then she ran into the heat of battle.

* * *

 **At school...**

* * *

After Marley was gone for a minute or so and after seeing the Violet Witch was fighting aliens (and winning). He finally raised his hand.

"Yes Jaime." said Mr.M.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Jaime asked.

"Sure come get a hall pass. said Mr.M.

"Thanks." said Jaime as he passed Mr.M.

* * *

 **At Metropolis...**

"Who are you sister?" asked Wonder Woman as she knocking the daylights out of 2 aliens (all of them are **HUGE**.)

"The Violet Witch." she responded while taking out 5 aliens with a purple beam.

"Hey kid last time I checked you weren't in any of the leagues. What are you doing here?" asked Green Lantern while taking out some aliens.

"Um what does it look like I'm doing here?! **I'm helping**!" she said while sinking some aliens in what was pavement that was turned into sticky goop and then she quickly closed it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the restroom...**

* * *

"Alright scarab do your thing."said Jaime. Then in a blink of an eye he was in his beetle armor.

"Nice now lets go kick some alien butt." he said. Then he took off in the blink of an eye.

* * *

 **Okay so how did you like it? I had so much fun with it. Please review.**

 **p.s sorry for the short chapter.**


	4. The Battle of Metropolis part 2

Okay I officially hate writers block. Anyways on to the story.

* * *

 **The Battle of Metropolis**

 **part 2**

* * *

"Hey guys sorry I couldn't come quicker." said Zatanna as she took down a alien while trying to join up with her other team mates.

"Z I could use some help over here." yelled Night Wing as a sharp leg was about to puncture his skin.

"Hang on."she chimed. She moved the alien off of him.

"Thanks." he said as he got up.

"Your...watch out!" she screamed and pulled him out of the way of the leg coming down.

"Nice save Z." the Violet Witch said to Zatanna.

"Thanks M, wait M!" she exclaimed.

"It's good to see you to Z." she chuckled while blowing up an alien with a purple beam.

"Wait you guys know each other?"asked Night Wing.

"Long time no see. Hows life for the very embodiment of magic?"Zatanna asked completely forgetting to answer his question while destroying a couple of aliens with the wave of her wand.

"Hey I'm a ninja to okay!" she yelled defensively while punching an alien.

"How could I forget remember the first time we met." Zattanna said with a pout.

* * *

 **Flashback...**

* * *

 ** _"Your in tent 3,"the councilor told 6 years old Zatanna"your tent mate should be in there." they said._**

 **"Thank you." she said as she grabbed her bags and walked to the platform tent with a big number 3 on it.**

 **"And welcome to Magic Camp."they called out to her. Once she reached the tent she piked inside. The inside was completely dark inside.**

 **"Hello is anyone here." she called out. Suddenly a shadow came out and attacked so fast that she couldn't do anything, but scream.**

 **"Ahhh!" little Zatanna screamed.**

 **"Who are you?" asked a girl that sounded to be the same age as Zatanna.**

 **"My name is Zatanna." she chocked out quietly while struggling against her tent mate.**

 **"Oh your my tent mate. Sorry I'm always on alert." she said as she got off of Zatanna"I'm Marlene, but you can call me Marley." she said as she stuck out a hand. Zatanna grabbed it.**

 **"So is this how you greet everyone?" Zatanna asked as she shook her tent mates hand.**

 **"No just strangers." she said casually as she let go of her hand.**

* * *

At Metropolis...

* * *

"Hahaha you were so scared." she laughed while taking out two of the aliens.

"Can you blame me you literally jumped out of the sky and attacked me!" she yelled while moving out of the way aliens.

"Hey guys what did I miss." said Blue Beetle while taking out the last 4 aliens with his plasma cannon.

"Nothing much you can help us clean up." said Miss. Martian.

"Oh cleaning up this city? Z and I can do more then that." said the Violet Witch.

"Are you talking about..." the Violet Witch din't let her finish.

"Um yeah now get in position." she said then Zatanna and The Violet Witch were back to back and they chanted

"Me a moreiphis repairus city." they said in unison. Just in the blink of an eye the city was repaired.

"What how what!" exclaimed kid flash.

"It's called magic K.F." said Zatanna as she put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. Then the Violet Witch looked down and saw a white horse and whispered to Zatanna then they flew over to the horse. The Violet Witch cast a on Zatanna, the horse, and her.

"What are they say?" Blue asked scarab.

"I don't know they're talking in meta waves now not even Superman or anyone in both leagues can hear what they're saying." said scarab.

"Yeah, but don't you talk to me in meta waves?" Blue asked scarab.

"Yes, but I talk to you in basic meta waves they're talking on the highest meta wave possible, so I can't translate it." said scarab.

"Great." said Blue sarcastically.

* * *

Okay can you tell I like leaving you guys at cliff hangers. Please review

~ love leaf400


	5. The White Horse

Hey okay feeling a little brave here there is a curse word. On to the story!

* * *

The White Horse

* * *

"Oh hey Majesty what's up!" said The Violet Witch.

"Th...The Gordanians they invaded Planet Magic X." the horse said nervously.

"Wait Majesty where is your horn?" asked Zatanna.

"It's disguised." said Majesty.

"Wait did you say the Gordainians!" yelled The Violet Witch. Majesty only nodded replie, then she , Zatanna, and The Violet Witch collapsed.

"Cursa* what are we going to do?" moaned The Violet Witch.

"Have you forgotten about the prophecy?" asked Majesty as she stood on her wobbly legs.

"I don't even have it with me!" The Violet Witch exclaimed as she stood up.

"Here." said Majesty as she projected the prophecy in mid air.

"What does it say?" asked Zatanna

"It says and I quote," then her eyes started to glow "6 special females and 6 special males will join forces to save Planet Magic X and the universe along with it. The first female will be the embodiment of magic and will posses most of the magic of the Amulet of akatosh. The second female will have red glowing eyes that can destroy when in fury. The third female will have her magic in a stick and will posses some of the magic from the amulet of akatosh. The forth female will be one with the bats. The fifth will be able to change her appearance. The sixth female will be a strong Amazon with stared and stripped armor. The 6 special males are going to be paired with each first male will have a blue scarab. The second male will have a shield with an "S" on his chest. The third male will be able to control water and knows magic. The forth male was a robin but now is a Night Wing. The fifth male can jump to high heights, but has no red eyes. The sixth male is a bat. For if Planet Magic X and the universe are not safe from Gordainians the universe will not excite." after that The Violet Witches eyes stopped glowing.

"Okay wow kind of scary but, um who are the superheros?" asked Zatanna.

"The first girl is me. The second girl is Super Girl. The third girl is well you, Zatanna. The forth girl is Batgirl. The fifth girl is Miss Martion. The last girl is Wonder Woman. The first guy is Blue Beetle. The second guy is Superman. The third guy is Aqua lad." Zatanna didn't let her finish.

"Wait I'm paired up with Aqua lad!?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, now would you let me finish?" The violet witch asked calmly.

"Wait did you pair me with him?" Zatanna asked.

"No, I didn't make the prophecy, and don't you think I would've paired you with Xander?" The Violet Witch asked.

"Fair enough, so who are the other guys?" Zatanna asked.

"The forth guy is Night Wing. The fifth guy is Super Boy. The last guy is Batman." said The Violet Witch.

"Okay so now that we know who they are how are we going to get them all together?" asked Majesty.

"I have no clue," said Zatanna." but I think M over here might." she said and in response The Violet Witch just smiled.

* * *

The word Marley said equals

*Shit

* * *

Okay this was a fun chapter to write. Please review.

~Love Leaf400


	6. The Amulet of Akatosh

**So this is going to be a fun chapter .** ***Yay**

 **P.S sorry for not updating**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **The Amulet of Akatosh**

* * *

"No M we are not doing that!" yelled Zatanna

"Well do you have a better idea!" The Violet Witch yelled back to which Zatanna just shook her head.

"Okay then we're going with her plan." Majesty said

"Amulet of akatosh I call upon you. Come forth!" The Violet Witch yelled then a ghost looking light came out of her chest.

"I'm your humble servant." said the light said as it bowed it head to The Violet Witch.

"Amulet of akatosh except for me and Zatanna, I need you to get the superheros from the prophecy and take them to my secret lair, but don't hurt or kill them." Darling said.

"As you wish master." it said as it flew of to find the other superheros.

"So that handles the getting together part, but what are you going to tell them when they get there?" Majesty asked.

"Well...we could...just tell them what's going on."The Violet Witch said.

"What are you going to say? I'm from a planet that's disguised because we actually control your destinies. I also helped planned all of the destinies in the and everyone that's in this room except my own?" Zatanna asked.

"Good point that its a little scary, but what else should I tell them?" The Violet Witch asked.

"I don't know, just wing it." Zatanna said with a shrug.

"Fine we should probably get to secret lair." The Violet Witch said.

"Sure let go." Zatannna said."But shouldn't you lift the spell off of us?" she asked.

"Your right. Me a moreiphis reverseus." The Violet Witch said then everyone could hear them.

"Good now we can go." Zatanna said.

"Me a moreiphis trasnsportuis lair." The Violet Witch said then with a light form around Majesty, Zatanna, and The Violet Witch, then they disappeared.

* * *

 **At the lair...**

* * *

"Whoa." Zatanna said as she looked around the doom shaped main room that had monitors on half of the room and a large console, on the other half of the wall there were three passages leading to other parts of the lair.

"So you're impressed with my handy work." The Violet Witch said.

"Ah yeah." Zatanna said as if it were obvious and The Violet Witch just shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

 **At** **Metropolis...**

* * *

"Whoa where did they go?"Kid Flash asked Blue Beetle

"I have no idea." Blue Beetle replied.

Then the Amulet of akatosh came up to the super hero's and said "I need to take Blue Beetle, Wonder Woman, Batman, Nightwing, Aqua lad, Batgirl, Super boy, Miss Martion, Superman, and Supergirl."

"Wait what are you?" asked Nightwing then Aqua lad looked at him nervously.

"You're lucky my master said not to harm or kill any of you are you would be dead." the amulet growled.

"Our humble apologies most beings do not know who you are, but I do." Aqua lad said as he bowed in front of the amulet.

"Rise child." and he did as he was told.

"If you do not mind me asking why are you here? And why do you need the super hero's you told us about?" Aqua lad asked as he stood up straight.

"My master sent me." replied the amulet.

"Who is your master?" Aqua lad asked then Batman came up and put his hand on Aqua lads shoulder.

"We will meet her when you people get to the meeting place." said the amulet as it started going around the super hero's and separating the ones in the prophecy and the ones that aren't.

"Amulet." Batman said bluntly. Then the amulet stopped mid process.

"Yes, Batman?" asked the amulet.

"Is your master still..." Batman said.

"As long as I'm with her she will continue to have life, and I live forever so she does too." the amulet stated.

"Okay so when can we meet her?" asked Miss Martion.

"Whoa we we don't no if we can trust this thing!" Super boy exclaimed.

"Super boy this is the Amulet of akatosh the source of all magic, but where your other part?" said Aqua lad.

"I believe it's in a girl named Zatanna ." the amulet replied.

"Okay just take us to Zatanna." said Miss Martion.

"As you wish." said the amulet then the super hero's from the prophecy disappeared with a flash of light.

* * *

 **At the lair...**

* * *

Zatanna and The Violet Witch were walking down the hall to get to the meeting place when they both felt something coming, then they rushed down the hall and to the meeting hall. When they got there they saw all of the super hero's from the prophecy.

"Oh they're here all ready." The Violet Witch whispered to Zatanna.

"Yep your turn to shine." Zatanna whispered back then pushed her friend forward. Then, Zatanna got the death glare, and with that The Violet Witch turned her attention to the 10 pairs of eyes all on her.

She took a deep breath and said" Hello I am sure you're all confused, please sit at the places that are set out for you and I will explain what is going on."

* * *

 **Cliff hangers I love leaving you guys at them. Anyways it's 9:27 at night here. So hopefully I will update soon. The only reason I didn't update sooner was because I had writers block. So yeah bye!**

 **~ love Leaf400**


	7. We Are a What Now

**Fun! Fun! Fun! I'm so happy I have no writers block. Quick question do you want me to write more Young Justice or comic book fics? Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

 **We Are a What now**

* * *

Everyone sat down after she said that.

"So you still have your eternal youth." Batman muttered under his breath.

The Violet Witch whipped her head in the direction where Batman was in and said in innocent tone with a little bitterness at the end"Of course I do little bat." So he gave her a classic Batman glare, and in return she gave him a perfect little angle smile.

"And yet you still act like a teenager." Batman said in his usual tone.

"Well I still am. So you know get off of my case!" she said in teenager tone as the rest just stared at the two not knowing if they should move or stay put. Then a cough interrupted the two's word jousting.

"Sorry to interrupt this 'brilliant' conversation, but what are we doing here?" asked Batgirl.

"I agree what are we doing here sister?" Wonder Woman asked in a confused tone.

"Um Zatanna your up." The Violet Witch said while trying to take she seat, but Zatanna blocked her path.

"Ah no you're the embodiment of magic _not_ me." Zatanna said then she sat down.

"Ugh fine." The Violet Witch said and turned to the group of Superheros. "Okay, um, you know what this video will explain every thing you need to know." The Violet Witch said and snapped her fingers and a video screen showed up and she pressed play. This video explain how she comes from Magic X which has mythological creatures such as unicorns, giants, elves ect. How she was created in the beginning of time, how she controls every ones destiny accept the Gordainians of course, and the prophecy with the pairings too. After the video ended every one was deep in thought thinking about what they just learned.

"Okay um well that was interesting." said Super Girl.

"Yeah." agreed Miss Martion.

"Okay so who is paired up with who?" asked Blue Beetle.

"Okay Zatanna your turn." The Violet Witch said as she turned toward to her friend, and Zatanna shot her the 'Do-it-or-your-dead-meat.' glare.

She just rolled her eyes and said"The first girl is me. The second girl is Super Girl. The third girl is well you, Zatanna. The forth girl is Batgirl. The fifth girl is Miss Martion. The last girl is Wonder Woman. The first guy is Blue Beetle. The second guy is Superman. The third guy is Aqua lad. the forth guy is Night Wing. The fifth guy is Super Boy. The last guy is Batman." she said as quickly as she could, then the group erupted into chatter and looking around then Wonder Woman finally said to The Violet Witch "I'm paired up with Batman?" she asked in a confused tone. She simply nodded, then people started asking her and Zatanna questions.

"So we are pair together?" asked Blue Beetle.

"Um yeah we are." said The Violet Witch.

"I don't even know you." he said

"Hey M I think it's time you tell him who you are." Zatanna whispered.

"Fine!" The Violet Witch shout whispered to Zatanna."Okay you want to know who I am." she said and pulled off her mask."Then here I am." Once she said that Blue Beetle saw who she was and fainted.

* * *

 **Okay so that was a weird ending, but keep in mind she is his crush so...yeah. Anyways love Leaf400.**


	8. Chinese and Magic

**Hey guys how are you? Sorry about not updating sooner (state testing.) Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chinese and Magic**

* * *

CRASH! Is all Zatanna heard before she and the rest of the group turned and saw Blue Beetle on the ground with The Violet Witch standing over him. "So I take it you told him." Zatanna said.

The Violet Witch rolled her eyes and said "What does it look like to you." then Zatanna put her hands up in defense. "So I don't suppose you have an idea to get him up?" The Violet Witch asked she kicked him gently in the side. Zatanna wiggled her fingers for a magic sign, to which her friend rolled her eyes. Then The Violet Witch opened her hands to reveal two tiny purple orbs growing with power then she put them together to make a big purple orb and said "With this I wake you." then shot to his chest after a second he coughed and sputter.

"What was that for?" He asked in a annoyed tone.

"Well how else was she supposed to wake you up?" Batgirl asked while trying to hold her laughter in.

"I agree with Batgirl." Miss Martion chorused behind her.

"I don't know something gentler that hurt." he said while rubbing his chest.

"Yeah sorry, but there was no other way for M to get you up." Zatanna said while standing over him.

"Unless you wanted her to kiss you." Supergirl teased while Blue Beetle flushed under his mask. He would have liked that a whole lot better.

"*哦，闭嘴女超人。" The Violet Witch said to while leaning on the back wall, so everyone turned to her with a questioning look."**拜托，你不知道？！中国" she exclaimed

"***停在中国讲话。" said Batman.

"****你不是我爸爸。" The Violet Witch said with a pout, which Batman gave her the 'Batman glare'."*****精细的爸爸。" she said with a mocking tone.

"Okay so what was that about?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at _all_." The Violet Witch said as she glared at Batman.

"Why do I feel like it's not nothing." Night wing said under his breath.

"Because it is probably is something." Superman whispered to Night wing.

"I do not think you should be talking about them like this. She has enough power to destroy both of the leagues with just one thought!" Aqua Lad shout-whispered.

"Okay, but how?" asked Superman.

"Didn't you guys listen to the video? The Amulet of Akatosh and her parents. Duh!" Supergirl whispered.

"Yeah, Superman how could you miss that?" asked Blue Beetle asked, and Superman just rolled his eyes with a stern look on his face.

"Hey don't give them that look." Super Boy whispered as he joined the conversation.

"Hmm I think my ears are burning!" The Violet Witch yelled from across the room.

"Y-your grace we are truly sorry." Aqua Lad said as he bowed to her.

"Raise." The Violet Witch said and Aqua Lad did." Amulet of Akatosh return to me." she commanded and it entered her palm."So lets go over the game plan." She said and went to the round table and the group followed she to the big round table.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Blue Beetle said under his breath.

* * *

 **Yay! I did it, I updated! Anyways the translations are below.**

 ***Oh, shut up Supergirl.**

 ****Oh come on you don't know Chinese?!**

 *****Stop talking in Chinese.**

 ******You're not my daddy.**

 *******Fine daddy.**

 **~Love Leaf400**


End file.
